Is It Wrong if I Love Him?
by pelangi senja
Summary: Memangnya apa yang salah dengan umur? Bukankah cinta tak memandang usia? / Hei apa perasaan menyukai gurumu sendiri itu salah? Apakah itu termasuk dosa? chap 5 is out, mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan keganjilan lainnya**

Enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>Sebuah restoran masakan tradisional Jepang di tepi jalan yang selalu ramai didatangi pembeli, dengan dinding tembok ber-<em>wallpaper<em> bambu dan beralaskan lantai kayu yang mengkilap, kini tampak seperti biasa, ramai, hangat dan diselimuti suasana akrab.

Kecuali ada satu hal yang tidak biasa pada hari itu, yaitu seorang pelayan perempuan muda yang mencegat seorang pria berkemeja, pelanggan restorannya di depan pintu keluar.

"Tuan berkemeja yang tampan, bolehkah saya tahu nama Tuan?" tanya gadis pelayan itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak sepantasnya kamu bertanya seperti itu pada pelangganmu, Gadis Kecil." jawab pria berkemeja sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pelayan yang dipanggil Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu nama Anda ...," ujarnya mulai memelas.

Pria berkemeja tersenyum kembali, "Kamu sudah tahu bukan? Namaku Yamato," —memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih dan rapi.

"Bukan nama keluarga anda, Tuan. Saya mohon beri tahu nama Anda ...,"

"Baiklah, baiklah Gadis Kecil, namaku Takeru, Yamato Takeru."

"Tu ... tuan Yamato Takeru, senang berkenalan denganmu." pelayan perempuan itu kini menundukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ya, ya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Gadis Kecil." balas pria itu dengan kesekian kalinya tersenyum ramah, lalu ia memegang kenop pintu di depannya dan kemudian pergi—menghilang dari pandangan sang pelayan, si gadis kecil.

.

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?_/

.

_**-Mamori POV-**_

Aku Mamori Anezaki, umurku 13 tahun. Aku setengah Amerika dan setengah Jepang. Saat ini selain bersekolah, aku berkerja sambilan di restoran keluargaku, yah, aku mengerjakan keduanya dengan sangat rajin dan bersemangat.

Tuan berkemeja yang tadi kucegat dan mengobrol denganku itu adalah pelanggan setia kami, hampir setiap akhir minggu ia ke sini. Usianya kini kira-kira 23 tahun dan ia adalah guru Bahasa Inggris di SMA di kota sebelah yang tak jauh dari sini. Sudah lama aku ingin tahu namanya, (aku sudah tahu nama keluarganya) namun baru sebentar inilah aku memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya padanya.

Tuan berkemeja, Tuan Yamato Takeru, ah ... dia memang pria yang sangat tampan, baik hati, sopan dan karena dia memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan beberapa pekerjaan sampingan, maka ia bisa dikatakan mapan. Pasti beruntung sekali ya yang nanti menjadi istrinya.

Ehm ... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sering mengkhayalkan diriku menjadi istrinya. Andai saja aku benar-benar jadi istrinya, yah ... tapi usia kita terlalu terpaut jauh. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah jarak yang umum untuk menjalin hubungan dan menjadi pasangan.

Tapi ... boleh 'kan aku sedikit berharap, hei Tuan berkemeja?

.

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?_/

.

* * *

><p>AN: haaaahh~ *mengehembuskan nafas panjang* ini masih prolog dan ini gaje. Ide melintas dan langsung diketik, hufft APA INI? #gila

Tunggu jangan bunuh saya reders! ._.v

Fict yang dulu aja belum update udah nulis multichap yang baru, oh kalian mau protes? Mau mukulin saya? OK! Tunggu saya diperempatan! #eh

Maaf ya readers, kalau ada uneg-uneg tinggal PM aja TwT saya memang masih baru TwT

Oh ya, terus ... Minta reviewnya dong! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, crackpair dan keganjilan lainnya**

enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>Dua tahun, dua tahun sudah waktu kuhabiskan untuk tak berhenti memikirkannya, menyukainya. Melayaninya dengan baik sebagai seorang pelayan restoran dan gadis kecil yang manis.<p>

Menunggu akhir minggu dengan tak sabar, senang karena ia pasti akan berkunjung ke restoran keluargaku ini.

Ya, ya sudah tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku melewati hari-hari seperti itu sejak aku memberanikan diri menanyakan namanya dulu dan selama itu menurutku tak ada kemajuan berarti antara aku dan dia. Dia tetap pelanggan dan aku pun tetap seorang pelayan. Pelayan yang anak-anak dan pelanggannya yang pria dewasa.

.

.

.

_**KLING**_

.

.

.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, mataku menangkap sosok yang baru kubicarakan. Sosok yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

Keringat dingin turun di pelipisku, namun tak kupungkiri hati benar-benar senang kala itu.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Berkemeja," aku tersenyum pada sosok itu, bukan senyum "jualan" seperti biasa, namun sebuah senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari seorang gadis polos.

"Hai, Gadis Kecil, apa kabarmu?" ia membalas senyumku dan berjalan ke tempat duduk favoritnya, di sebelah jendela, membelakangi pintu masuk. Ia benar-benar suka duduk di sana dan aku tak tahu mengapa.

"Aku baik, seperti biasa, Tuan." Balasku sambil memberikan daftar menu padanya.

Ia mengembalikan daftar menu itu ke tanganku tanpa membacanya lebih dulu, "Tak usah repot-repot, Gadis Kecil. Toh pasti kamu sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kupesan." ujarnya lembut.

"Baiklah, semangkuk ramen kari dengan teh hijau, 'kan?" aku meyakinkan.

Dan ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar," aku berjalan melewatinya dan tiba-tiba berhenti karena teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, Tuan."

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Gadis Kecil' lagi, umurku sudah 15 tahun, rasanyan panggilan itu sudah tak pantas bagiku."

Ah, kali ini ia mengangguk, rambut-rambut liar coklatnya ikut bergerak, "Oh baiklah, aku mengerti, jadi sekarang aku harus memanggilmu, emm … Nona Anezaki?"

Mataku terbelalak, "Hei, itu terlalu formal!" dan langsung meluncur kalimat protes dari mulutku.

"Bagaimana kalau Mamo_-chan_?"

**DEG**

.

.

.

**BLUSH**

Dan pipiku dengan sukses berubah warna menjadi merah padam, "Dasar pria dewasa!" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya yang tertawa, tawa menang yang menusuk.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Di sini aku sekarang, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya setelah mengantarkan pesanannya. Kami sering seperti ini—mengobrol santai antara pelanggan dan pelayan, ya, hanya sebatas itu.

"Jadi, Mamo_-chan _sudah memilih mau masuk SMA mana?" tanyanya membuka percakapan kami sembari membelah sumpitnya menjadi dua.

Akh, kurasakan pipiku merona, nama panggilan itu memang terlalu, terlalu manis. Kenapa tak sejak dulu saja kau panggil aku begitu, Yamato Takeru?

"Hm … sudah kupastikan aku akan masuk SMA Deimon, tempat Tuan—"

"Karena aku sudah memanggilmu 'Mamo_-chan_', panggil aku Takeru_-kun_ dong!" pintanya memotong ucapanku.

Aku memutar bola mata dan menggembungkan pipiku seakan sangat kesal dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan, padahal di dalam hati aku tahu aku sangat senang, "Maaf saja ya, Tuan. Aku tak dibayar cukup untuk itu."

Ia lantas tertawa geli mendengar itu.

Dan aku pun melanjutkan ucapanku yang tadi ia potong, "Aku masuk ke SMA Deimon, sekolah yang sudah memberi anda makan."

Tak kusangka tawa pria di seberangku ini semakin menjadi, "Jadi, aku akan menjadi '_sensei_-mu'?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Argh! Dasar orang dewasa!

Aku menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Ya begitulah." kini aku benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kamu memanggilku _Sensei_ Yamato saja? Hitung-hitung untuk latihan menjadi muridku. Kau tak mungkin memanggilku dengan 'Pria Perkemeja' di sekolah, 'kan?" usulnya dengan mata meyakinkan dan nada yang tegas. Ah, itulah salah satu sikapnya yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Aku tersenyum, kesalku entah mengapa lenyaplah sudah, "_As your wish, Sensei_ Yamato," untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kata '_sensei_' itu membuat lidahku gatal untuk mengatakannya sekalai lagi. Lagipula '_sensei_' itu jauh lebih baik dari 'Takeru_-kun'_ yang tak baik untuk jantung.

Dia membalas senyumku, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke kepalaku, kemudian dia mengusapnya! Mengusap rambutku perlahan dan kemudian mengacaknya, membuat rambut _auburn_ku kusut.

Aku tertawa, tertawa bahagia dan ia pun ikut tertawa bersamaku, sampai akhirnya ia memulai ritual makannya dan melanjutkan obrolan ringan kami.

'Ah, seandainya aku punya adik semanis dirimu, Mamo _-chan,_' pikir pria itu dalam hati tanpa diketahui Mamori, tentu saja.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Aku tersentak saat Suzuna, sepupuku yang lebih muda setahun menyikut lenganku sesaat setelah Pria Berkemejaku pergi dari restoran.

"Hubunganku dengan siapa?" elakku pura-pura 'tak tahu.

"Oh ayolah, semua orang tahu kalau kau menyukainya!"

"Hanya kau yang tahu, Suzuna." ucapku membenarkan.

"Hah! Tak lama lagi semua orang pun akan tahu jika kau terus melihatnya seperti itu, Mamo_-nee_," ujarnya sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku.

"Anak SMP tahu apa sih?"

"Biar pun aku masih SMP, aku sudah punya pacar yang seumuran denganku, bukan sepertimu yang memimpikan om-om!" setelah mengatakan itu Suzuna langsung menjauh dariku—menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia bukan om-om!" teriakku histeris sambil mengejar-ngejar Suzuna dengan vas bunga ditangan yang siap melayang ke kepala sepupuku yang manis namun kurang ajar itu. Kepalanya bisa pecah? Hah, bukan urusanku!

Suzuna lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa lepas, yeah menertawaiku. Saat ia sudah terpojok dan aku sudah siap dengan vas bungaku, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian, "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian, Nona Kurang Ajar!"

Dia hanya nyengir, "Apa dia tidak bertanya mengapa kau bersekolah di kota sebelah? Dia tidak curiga?"

Aku berhenti mengejarnya dan meletakkan vas bunga kembali ke atas meja, "Benar juga, mungkin dia tak peduli padaku," ujarku dengan nada kecewa.

Suzuna meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipinya layaknya orang yang terkejut, "Atau lebih buruk lagi! Dia tahu kau menyukainya, Mamo_-nee_!"

Aku menatap Suzuna dengan pandangan malas, "Aku dan kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Tak ada yang tahu pasti, Mamo_-nee_, percayalah."

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

A/N: haloooo~ jumpa lagi dengan author gaje sejagat raya XDb

Inilah perwujudan stress saat UAS! Muhehehe, dengan santainya ngetik padahal besok masih ujian ._.v

Oh oke, apa sudah panjang 'kah chap kali ini? *lirikatas* kayaknya tetap pendek ya! XD

Terus, awalnya sih emang mau bikin pedo, eh tapi pas dipikir-pikir gatega juga jadinya T.T maaf bagi reader yang berharap ini bakal jadi fict pedo .

Oh ya balesan ripiu:

**BigKuma:** yo! Thanks ya udah baca, cinta beda usia terlarangkah? Kurasa tidak. Huahahahaha XD

**Agatha Jecalics:** makasih ya udah mau baca + ripiu + ngoreksi! Sekali lagi makasih banyak^^ salam kenal juga ya~

**Lialhaw: **makasih udah mau mapir dan baca^^ oh mau keperempatan? Hayok! #abaikan salam kenal yak~ ._.v

**Riidinaffa: **Rii-chan! Makasih udah mau mampir ya! ah aku memang suka crackpair lebih dari apa pun XD b eh tapi maaf yaa rii-chan, Yamato batal jadi pedo, abis aku kasian sih ganteng-ganteng kok pedo ._.v sekali lagi makasih yaa

**Siebte Gloxinia: **Hola Glo! Thanks udah baca sama ripiu ya nak! Wohohoho multichip baru tapi gak tanggung jawab dalam hal update XD oh ya, TSmu mana? #duakk


	3. Chapter 3

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, crackpair dan keganjilan lainnya**

enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>Sebuah blazer hijau milik SMA Deimon bergantung dengan manis di dinding kamar berwarna biru langit, sebuah kamar bercorak feminin yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis cantik beriris biru safir. Gadis pemilik kamar itu sendiri tampak sudah siap dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya, rambutnya yang sebahu pun sudah tersisir dengan rapi.<p>

Sang gadis menyambar blazer yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya itu dan kemudian memakainya dengan hati-hati, sepertinya ia takut kalau-kalau si blazer itu rusak, wajahnya terlihat bersemangat kala itu, senyum mengambang menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan. Sekarang, siaplah sudah ia berangkat ke sekolah.

.

_-Mamori's POV-_

"Mamori,"

Di saat aku sibuk dengan seragam sekolahku yang baru, ibu memanggilku dan refleks aku menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara—pintu kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Kulihat di bawah bingkai pintu itu ibuku—Mami Anezaki tersenyum padaku.

"Kau cantik sekali, Mamori," sambung ibu sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamarku, kemudian dengan tenang ia duduk di tepi ranjangku yang berwarna senada dengan cat dinding kamarku.

"Ah, Ibu," aku membalas senyumnya lalu turut pula duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di sebelahnya, "tidak terasa ya, aku sudah SMA sekarang …,"

Ibu tak membalas perkataanku, wanita yang paling kusayangi sedunia itu malah menatap dalam-dalam mataku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Ya, dan sampai detik ini Ibu masih belum bisa menerima mengapa kau memilih bersekolah di kota sebelah itu."

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

"Sebegitunyakah kau mencintai pelanggan restoran kita—Yamato Takeru itu, Mamori?"

Aku hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah ibu, bahkan aku hanya mengangguk perlahan untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan, aku benar-benar tak berani memperlihatkan wajahku pada ibu sekarang. Walau pun ibu sudah lama tahu tentang hal itu, tapi reaksiku selalu sama jika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Lantas ibu mengangkat daguku perlahan dengan kedua tangannya lembut, agar ia bisa melihat wajah—terutama mataku dengan jelas, agar dia bisa menatapnya dengan serius, "Mamori, kau tahu 'kan perbedaan umurmu dengannya berapa?"

Oh, jangan pertanyaan itu lagi, Bu. Namun kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, benar-benar _check mate_, "Iya Bu, aku tahu, aku dengannya terpaut sepuluh tahun."

Ibu melepaskan pegangan kedua tangannya pada wajahku, "Haah … Ibu hanya khawatir dan tak ingin jika kau kecewa di kemudian hari, Mamori."

"Kecewa? Maksud Ibu?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan dahi yang berkerut, seakan-akan perkataan Ibu tadi terdengar mustahil di telingaku.

"Kecewa karena bisa saja ternyata Yamato_-san_ itu sudah memiliki seorang pacar atau bahkan seorang istri …,"

.

Diam, aku langsung terdiam. Benar, bagaimana jika ternyata dia sudah memiliki seorang istri?

Aku menatap ibu dengan pandangan putus asa, "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika begitu, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Tangan lembut ibu meraih rambutku dan membelainya perlahan, "Hei, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, tadi itu 'kan hanya pemikiran Ibu, bukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya." ujar ibu sambil tersenyum mencoba menghiburku. Ibu, kau sudah benar-benar membuatku galau di pagi hari pertama masa SMA-ku.

_._

_/salahkah jika__ aku__ cinta dia?/_

_._

Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat pohon-pohon sakura yang sudah mulai berbunga, bunga dengan warna merah muda, warna yang saat ini sedang mendominasi. Warna perasaanku kini, perasaan cinta.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, kini perasaanku sedang sangat senang, pikiranku dipenuhi dengan sekolah baru, kelas baru, teman-teman baru dan tentu saja **dia**.

_._

_/salahkah jika__ aku__ cinta dia?/_

_._

Bagiku yang dulu bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri, sekolahku kini terasa sangat berbeda, atau bisa kusebut berbeda dunia dengan sekolahku dulu. Di sekolahku—sekolah umum sekarang, kau bisa melihat anak-anak cewek dan cowok bergandengan tangan menuju kelas, hal yang sangat tak mungkin kutemukan di sekolahku dulu. Segala sesuatu di sini—tentang kedekatan pria dan wanita takkan pernah kutemukan jika aku terus bersekolah di sekolah putri, tentu saja.

Tak seperti murid-murid lain yang berjalan berdampingan dengan temannya maupun pacar mereka, kini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas sendirian, terasa sepi memang, tapi apa boleh buat? Aku benar-benar tak mengenali seorang pun di sini, kecuali _sensei_ Yamato. Aku berharap aku bisa segera memiliki teman di sini.

"1-1 … 1-1 …," aku menggumamkan kelasku sambil terus mencarinya.

"Kamu juga mencari kelas 1-1?" tanya sebuah suara yang tak kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian otomatis tersenyum, "Ya," dan ia pun juga membalas senyumku.

_._

_/salahkah jika__ aku__ cinta dia?/_

_._

Namanya Wakana Koharu, badannya mungil sekitar sepuluh senti dariku, mata dan rambutnya memiliki warna sama, hitam namun berkilau. Rambutnya panjang dikuncir satu, wajahnya yang mungil semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, kami berjalan bersama mencari kelas 1-1. Pertama-tama mungkin memang di antara kami ada perasaan canggung, namun aku yakin kita bisa berteman baik.

Sesampainya di kelas tak ayal kami pun duduk bersebelahan, aku merasa bersyukur di tempat yang tak ada orang yang kukenal ini aku bertemu dengan Wakana yang sangat baik.

"Jadi Mamori, apa kamu baru di kota ini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sekali pun di sekitar sini." tanya Wakana setelah kami duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Ya, aku berasal dari kota sebelah, aku tak tinggal di daerah ini." jelasku padanya.

"Kenapa kamu bersekolah di sini?" dahinya berkerut mendengar penjelasanku, namun ia langsung panik setelah ia sadar jika mungkin pertanyaannya menyinggung perasaanku, "eh, maaf jika aku bertanya hal itu …,"

Aku tersenyum, dia memang gadis yang baik, "Tak apa, Wakana, aku bersekolah di sini karena sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang bagus dan juga …,"

"Dan juga?"

"dan juga orang yang kusukai ada di sini,"

Mataku menangkap ekspresi Wakana yang terkejut, matanya membulat, "Hei, Mamori! Itu sangat romantis, kau tahu?" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Begitukah? Entah kenapa malah aku kira orang akan berpikir aku gila, Wakana,"

"Itu biasa, semua orang memang akan gila jika menyangkut cinta." katanya tegas, aku berpikir apa dia sudah berpengalaman tentang hal ini?

…

_**SRAK**_

Pintu kelas digeser perlahan, seorang wanita usia duapuluh-an membawa sebuah kanvas besar melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang panjang memasuki kelas, pakaiannya seperti guru-guru wanita yang lain dengan rambut pirang yang dikepang satu. Matanya beriris coklat dan bersinar anggun, singkatnya, dia cantik, sangat cantik.

Wanita itu dengan canggung menutup pintu kelas sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelas lebih jauh. Ia benar-benar canggung, terlihat dari keringat dingin yang menghiasi pelipisnya, namun itu malah membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja guru, meletakkan kanvas yang dibawanya. Tersenyum ragu-ragu ia mulai berbicara, "um … halo, saya Karin Koizumi. Mulai saat ini sampai setahun ke depan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian,"

Langsunglah terdengar suara bisikan dari belakang, bisikan dari murid-murid lelaki yang senang memiliki guru semuda dan secantik itu juga bisikan dari murid-murid perempuan yang merasa iri karena kecantikan _sensei_ Karin.

Aku sendiri? Aku tak iri dengan kecantikannya, malah aku mengagumi guru wanita itu, yang kuherankan sekarang adalah aku merasa ada perasaan kecewa di hatiku, kecewa karena apa?

Apa mungkin …, kecewa karena bukan "dia" yang menjadi wali kelasku?

_._

_/salahkah jika__ aku__ cinta dia?/_

_._

* * *

><p>AN: Yak! Kembali di sesi galau dan curhatan author gajeh ini! ^^

Ini cerita kayaknya gak bisa panjang di tiap chap yah? Padahal aku udah berusa lho ToT

Makasih buat yang udah review~ aku sayang kalian semuah! #ciumsatusatu #eh

Oke, balasan review ya ^^

**Siebte Gloxinia **: meluncur? Makasih lho ya glo ... ini chap 3 nya semoga suka ^^

**Lialhaw **:nasib Mamo? Perjalanan dia masih panjang :D baca terus ya! #eh dan ini chap 3 nya ... makasih udah baca dan review! ^^

**BigKuma **: CIDAHA nggak usah triak CIDAHA deh :P eh btw makasih udah baca ya, my friend XD

**Mitama134666** : makasih udah sempetin baca dan review mbak mita! XD naik rating? Sip, tunggu tanggal mainnya #eh ngomong-ngomong, filmnya judulnya apa yah? Mau nonton juga ah XD

**chiusa akefumi** : makasih yah udah sempetin baca dan review! Berdebar-debar? Syukurlah XD

**Mitsuki ota** :halo ota! Makasih udah mau mampir dan jatuhin review! ^^ pedo wah pedo ya ...

Sip semua udah dibales, jadi, mind to review? ._.d


	4. Chapter 4

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, crackpair dan keganjilan lainnya**

enjoy it ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TEEEEEET <strong>_

Bel keluar main pertama berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Semua siswa-siswi yang semula duduk dengan rapi langsung berhamburan dari tempat duduk masing-masing, sebagian dari mereka ada yang saling berkenalan dan ada pula yang berlarian ke arah kantin. Sedangkan aku dan Wakana termasuk atau tepatnya terjebak di antara para siswa dan siswi yang saling berkenalan. Padahal kami berencana untuk memakan bekal yang kami bawa, jadilah acara makan bekal itu tertunda.

"Namaku Ako dan ini Sara," seru seorang siswi berkacamata pada kami. Ia juga memperkenalkan teman sebangkunya yang berambut hitam tergerai. Aku dan Wakana mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan, "Salam kenal."

Di antara kerumunan itu aku berusaha untuk melihat ke arah Karin _sensei_ yang sudah bersiap ingin keluar dari ruangan kelas. Ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hatiku saat memperhatikannya, kutegaskan sekali lagi ini bukanlah perasaan cemburu yang dangkal karena wajahnya yang cantik, tapi perasaan yang lebih rumit dari itu.

Kulihat wanita itu dengan hati-hati dan gugup membawa kanvas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja, membuka pintu kelas dan kemudian hilang dari pandanganku.

"Mamori? Kenapa kamu memperhatikan Karin _sensei_ seperti itu?" Wakana memandangku heran.

Aku mengerjapkan mata terkejut, "Bukan apa-apa, Wakana." Aku berkelah dan Wakana dari ekspresinya yang kulihat tak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, syukurlah, "ayo kita makan bekal," ajakku mengalihkan pikirannya, namun ternyata bel masuk sudah terlanjur berbunyi. Padahal perutku belum terisi apa pun dari tadi pagi, ya sudahlah sepertinya tidak apa-apa, toh cuma satu kali ini aku tidak sarapan dan makan bekal.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

"Hei Ketua, setelah ini kita belajar apa ya?" Ako bertanya sambil merapikan peralatan belajar miliknya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk _moving class_.

Ketua kelas kami, seorang siswa berambut putih, namanya Kaitani Riku mengangkat bahu, "Hm, aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang kutahu sekarang kita harus ke labor bahasa dulu." Jawabnya seraya menyambar tasnya dan pergi menuju labor bahasa.

"Riku orangnya cuek ya …," aku _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksinya barusan, "kenapa banyak yang memilihnya jadi ketua kelas tadi?"

Sara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Riku memang orang yang seperti itu, tapi walaupun dia terkesan cuek, dia perhatian sekali lho,"

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" aku memiringkan kepala bingung, sepertinya Sara amat yakin dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Aku, Ako dan Riku dulu satu SMP." Sara _nyengir_, "dia juga pintar, seharusnya dia masih kelas 3 SMP sekarang, tapi dia loncat kelas …,"

Mataku membulat dan mulutku menganga membentuk huruf 'o' mendengar perkataan Sara, "Wah! Dia hebat sekali!"

"Yah begitulah," Ako menimpali, ia sudah selesai memasukkan perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam tas seragam sekolah kami yang berwarna hitam.

"Dan juga ia cukup tampan." Wakana mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan wajah bersemu, oh ada yang jatuh hati sepertinya, "Apa dia punya pacar?"

Ako menggeleng pelan, "Belum, sepertinya seleranya tinggi."

Tiba-tiba Sara memekik tertahan saat ia menoleh ke pergelangan tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam, "Lihat! Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Kita terlambat masuk kelas bahasa!"

Dengan serentak kami melihat sekeliling, sudah tak ada orang lagi di dalam kelas ini, hanya tinggal kami berempat yang berbincang sedari tadi, selanjutnya kami saling berpandangan dalam diam dan kemudian langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kita ditinggal!"

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

"Kau saja yang masuk duluan, Mamori!" Ako mendorong pundakku untuk membuka pintu labor dan masuk duluan setelah kita sampai dengan berlarian munuju labor yang ternyata tak terlalu jauh dari kelas.

"He—hei kita masuk saja bersama-sama," ujarku berusaha menahan tubuhku yang terdorong.

"Kalau begitu ayo, satu, dua …,"

Saat tepat tangan kami ingin membuka pintu labor, pintu labor itu dibuka dari arah dalam oleh Riku. Kami berlima sontak sama-sama terkejut.

"Kalian dari mana saja _sih_? Aku baru ingin mencari kalian. Kukira kalian tersesat." Riku yang sudah sadar dari kagetnya langsung menanyakan kami yang masih mengelus-ngelus dada karena _shock_.

"Ma, maaf Riku_-san_, tadi kami hanya berbincang sebentar dan lupa waktu, hehe." Sara mewakili kami untuk menjawab, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk,_ sensei_ sudah menunggu." Ah memang benar kata Sara, Riku orangnya bertanggung jawab.

Kami berempat mengikuti Riku dari belakang, menghela napas kemudian berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu. Kami takut sekali kalau ternyata _sensei_ bahasa-apa-yang-belum-kami-ketahui ini guru _killer_. Ajang berdoa dalam hati pun sudah dilaksanakan masing-masing dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, jadi ini siswi-siswi yang kamu bilang hilang tadi?" tanya suara pria, suara pria dewasa.

.

.

.

**DEG**

Su, suara ini ….

"Iya, Yamato _sensei_, mereka yang tadi kubilang hilang." Jawab Riku pada pria yang tengah duduk di meja guru itu. Aku mengintip sedikit wajah orang yang berbicara pada Riku itu untuk memastikan.

.

.

.

Tuh kan memang dia! Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Hatiku belum siap! Apa bajuku rapi? Apa wajahku terlihat cantik? Apa mukaku berminyak? Aaaaa! Tidak ada cara lain selain menunduk terus agar ia tak sadar dengan keberadaanku, namun sudah terlambat sepertinya, dia sudah mengenaliku terlebih dahulu.

"Hei siswi _auburn _yang paling ujung, angkat wajahmu," Yamato _sensei _menahan tawa, ia sudah pasti mengenaliku. Menyuruhku untuk mengangkat wajah segala lagi. Sial!

'_Aku tidak bisa bodoh! Wajahku terlalu bersemu!' _aku semakin menundukkan wajahku. Rasanya mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, dada ini pun sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan debaran jantung yang berlebihan. Ditambah lagi entah mengapa perutku tiba-tiba terasa sangat melilit dan perih.

'_Oh ayolah, jangan perhatikan aku. Aku bisa mati tahu … Aku bisa mati … Aku bisa mati … aku bisa …,'_

_**BRUK**_

"_Sensei_! Mamori pingsan!" seisi kelas pun menjadi panik.

Oh Tuhan, yang benar saja ….

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Yang kali pertama kulihat saat aku membuka mata adalah langit-langit yang begitu putih, dengan cahaya lampu yang terasa begitu menyilaukan. Samar-samar bau obat menjalar masuk ke hidungku, hei ini di mana?

"Mamori? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!" Wakana meremas-remas tanganku, hei itu sakit!

Aku dibantu bangkit oleh Wakana dari keadaan berbaring kemudian duduk menyandar, "Aku kenapa Wakana? Sekarang kita di mana?" ah, bahasanya seperti orang amnesia saja.

"Kamu pingsan, kita sekarang ada di UKS." Jawab Wakana singkat, namun masih ada gurat-gurat khawatir di wajahnya yang mungil.

Serasa tertimpa meteor, tulang-tulangku langsung terasa lemas, kenapa sampai di bawa ke UKS? "Pingsan?" tanyaku langsung tak mempercayai jawaban Wakana.

Wakana mengangguk dan kemudian memberikan secangkir teh yang terletak di atas meja yang ada di dekat kami ke tanganku, kuseruput teh itu sedikit lalu kukembalikan ke tangan Wakana, ia meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

"Kamu ingat saat tadi kita di labor bahasa? Yamato _sensei_ menyuruhmu untuk mengangkat wajah dan kamu tak mau?"

Otakku mencoba mencerna kalimat dan mengingat hal memalukan itu, "Ya, ya aku ingat." Ucapku mengalihkan pandangan dari Wakana.

"Setelah itu kau pingsan karena perutmu kosong. Pasti kau tadi pagi tak sarapan 'kan?" Wakana menudingku, aku mengangguk setuju, yah memang tadi pagi aku tak sempat sarapan karena terlalu bersemangat ingin cepat-cepat tiba di sekolah.

"Jangan ulangi itu lagi, Mamori, sarapan sangat penting. Kau tahu, kau tadi sudah membuat semua orang repot, bahkan Yamato _sensei_ harus menggendongmu kesini."

EH—APA?

Seketika kurasakan cahaya putih—sangat sangat putih menabrakku, rasanya aku ingin pingsan lagi, tapi langsung kucoba untuk menahannya kali ini.

"Hm …," aku hanya bergumam-gumam tak jelas, memegangi perutku yang entah kenapa terasa semakin mulas.

"Semua siswi memandangmu iri, Mamori, kau digendong dengan _bridal style_ lho!" Oh Tuhan, jika ini komik, mungkin akan ada adegan aku jatuh dari ranjang saking shocknya, atau adegan aku terbang dengan sayap bagai kupu-kupu saking senangnya. Yang disayangkan, kenapa aku mesti pingsan?

"Hei Wakana, apa jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya sudah berkakhir?" aku mengalihkan perhatian untuk mencoba tak terlalu menampakkan rasa senangku pada Wakana.

"Belum, kamu hanya pingsan satu jam pelajaran, jadi masih ada satu jam lagi, eh tapi dari mana kau tahu Yamato _sensei_ itu guru Bahasa Inggris?" Wakana menatapku curiga, aku segera berdiri dari ranjang UKS itu dan merapikan seragam, "Hanya menebak." Ucapku seraya menariknya keluar dari UKS.

"Tapi, Mamori, kau yakin sudah sehat?"

"Ya, aku yakin, Wakana tenang saja," aku tersenyum menenangkan sahabat baruku ini.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

_Hei apa perasaan menyukai gurumu sendiri itu salah? Apakah itu termasuk dosa?_

Aku membuka pintu labor perlahan, dari celah pintu yang kubuka aku bisa melihat dia sedang menerangkan sesuatu di depan kelas. Karena mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, serentak seisi kelas (dan tentunya dia juga) menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka—menatap ke arahku dan Wakana.

"Ayo masuk, saya baru saja memulai sesi perkenalan," dia tersenyum kepada kami dan mempersilakan kami masuk dan mengikuti kelasnya, aku dan Wakana duduk di tempat yang masih kosong, bangku paling belakang, karena bangku depan sudah terisi penuh oleh para siswi dan siswa pemuja pria tampan. Eh siswa? Jangan, jangan ada yaoi di antara kita. Ketampananmu memang mengundang dosa, _Sensei_.

"Kamu sudah baikan?" dia datang menghampiri mejaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum khas orang yang sedang menahan sakit, "syukurlah kalau begitu," dan ia pun kembali ke tempatnya di depan kelas. Argh! Kenapa tak berlama-lama saja di sampingku?

"Baiklah, akan saya ulangi sekali lagi, nama saya Yamato Takeru, kalian bisa memanggil Yamato _sensei_ dan saya mengajar Bahasa Inggris." Ia tersenyum dan semua siswi yang duduk paling depan sepertinya memekik tertahan, agak norak sih, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal itu juga, "ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" sambungnya.

"Apa _sensei _sudah punya pacar?" seorang siswi barisan depan langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ingin ditanyakan. _Good job, Girl!_

Yamato _sensei_ menggeleng kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Untuk saat ini belum," dia memberi jeda, membuat semua siswi di sini menahan napasnya, "mungkin ada yang ingin menjadi pacar saya dari kelas ini?"

Semua murid perempuan langsung mengangkat tangannya, mengajukan diri, tentu saja tak terkecuali diriku. Dan ia tersenyum, "tapi sayang ya, kalian terlalu muda sepertinya." Semua siswi mencibir serentak, sedangkan para siswa hanya menertawai kami para siswi. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

_Memangnya apa yang salah dengan umur? Bukankah cinta tak memandang usia?_

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Semua pelajaran telah selesai hari ini. Aku bersiap pulang dengan tidak bersemangat mengingat kenyataan tak ada yang rumahnya searah denganku. Langkah kaki pun terasa berat, dulu di SMP aku tak pernah pulang sendirian seperti ini, rasanya sepi sekali. Oh iya, aku harus ke ruang guru dulu mencari Yamato _sensei_. Bukan, bukan untuk menyatakan cinta, tapi untuk berterima kasih atas bantuannya telah ehm, menggendongku ke UKS tadi.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Aku bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu ruang guru, segenap hati menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri. Hah, padahal biasanya aku tak pernah segugup ini ke ruang guru, malah bagiku itu sudah termasuk rutinitas sehari-hari, namun kali ini berbeda, ya, amat berbeda.

_**Tok**_

Ketukan pertama, jantung terasa sudah mau lepas.

_**Tok**_

Ketukan kedua, kondisi jantung tetap tak berubah seperti pada ketukan pertama.

_**Tok**_

Ketukan ketiga dan …,

"Ya, silakan masuk," suara perempuan dari dalam ruangan terdengar mempersilakanku untuk masuk ke ruang itu. Dengan hati-hati kubuka pintu dan tersenyum, perempuan itu juga tersenyum ke arahku.

"Karin _sensei, _Yamato _sensei_-nya ada?" aku bertanya pada perempuan itu—Karin _sensei _yang sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah _dispenser_ membuat dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Yamato_-kun_?" Karin _sensei_ melirik jam tangan merah muda yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "jam segini _sih_, biasanya dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan, cari saja di sana, dia pasti ada."

"Oh begitu, terima kasih _sensei_," ucapku seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Yap, sama-sama," Karin _sensei_ melanjutkan membuat tehnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat seorang pria tampan menggunakan kacamata hitam duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Karin _sensei_ berdiri. Pria itu tengah asik memainkan gitarnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, mungkin salah satu dari cangkir teh yang dibuat Karin _sensei_ adalah hak pria itu. Jika tebakanku benar, mereka mungkin sedang menjalin suatu hubungan. Romansa antar guru, lebih terdengar masuk akal daripada murid yang mencintai gurunya, aku tahu itu.

_._

_To be continue_

_._

* * *

><p>an: haloooooooo! Adakah yang menantikan fict ini? #ngareptingkattinggi

Yak! Aku kembali dengan cerita romance murid-guru yang entah kenapa sepertinya membuatku fangirlingan sendiri ._.

Maaf jika ceritanya terkesan maksa, abal, gaje, pendek atau semacamnya, author gaje ini sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin (_ _)

Curhat dikit ah, aku sedang dalam titik jenuh menghadapi sekolah, entah kenapa. Aku tahu itu bukan hal yang baik mengingat hanya setahun lagi aku di SMA, yah tapi mungkin sedikit lagi rasa jenuh itu akan kuenyahkan, hanya tinggal berusaha sedikit lagi :9

Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca ceritaku, review, alert maupun fave #emangada? Atau pun kepada siders yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fictku ini dan curhatan gaje di atas, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian. Seandainya kita bisa bertemu ._.d

* * *

><p>Baiklah, saatnya balesan ripiu! XD<p>

**Mitsuki Ota** : makasih udah baca sama review! Yang chap sekarang ada gurunya lho ._.d oh ya tentang kebahasaan aku juga kurang tau yah #pundung

**Siebte Gloxinia **: hai glo! Di chap ini si omnya ada lho! Nyahahaha XD udah berusaha tapi tetap kayaknya romancenya nggak kerasa T.T maap deh ya chap depan akan lebih berusaha ._.d

**BigKuma **: cidaha? Apa itu? #eh ini nih udah ada YaMamonya ._.d

**Yuki Sasaki **: salam kenal yuki! Panggil aku hana aja yah! #promogila makasih udah baca dan review yah! Ini updatennya, semoga suka XD

...

Okeh, pada kamu yang sudah baca sampai sini, reviewnya tolong ya! XD

Sampai jumpa chap depan! ^O^


	5. Chapter 5

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, crackpair dan keganjilan lainnya**

enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>Perpustakaan sekolah ini begitu besar dan luas. Buku-buku berjejer rapi di rak yang tertata tinggi hingga ke langit-langit perpustakaan. Tempat duduk dan meja untuk membaca buku tersusun senyaman mungkin, pendingin ruangan yang bekerja dengan baik pun menambah suasana menenangkan sekaligus menyenangkan yang disuguhkan oleh perpustakaan ini.<p>

Dari tempatku berdiri—tepat di depan pintu masuk, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana luasnya perpustakaan ini. Lorong-lorong panjang terhampar di depan mata beserta papan petunjuk warna-warni yang memudahkanmu atapun pustakawan untuk mencari buku-buku yang dikehendaki.

Aku melangkah pelan memasuki perpustakaan lebih dalam. Sore ini perpustakaan tidak terlalu ramai, ada beberapa bangku yang terisi dan beberapa orang lainnya sibuk mencari buku di rak-rak perpustakaan. Melihat hal itu aku menjadi aneh sendiri karena aku kemari bukanlah untuk mencari buku, melainkan mencari seseorang.

Di mana dia? Hatiku bertanya-tanya seraya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong perpustakaan yang panjang. Melongok pada setiap rak yang ada berharap sosok itu muncul di sana, namun masih belum jua kutemukan dirinya.

_Dia memenuhi pikiranku, tidak hanya untuk saat ini, dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku._

_**TAP**_

Kedua kakiku refleks berhenti melangkah saat kedua mata ini menangkap bayangannya, jantung kembali bekerja secara tak normal, mulut terasa kaku untuk membuka dan lidah terasa kelu untuk berucap. Mematung untuk beberapa saat, terpana dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua iris _sapphire_ ini.

Kedua telapak tanganku naik menuju mulut—menutupnya untuk jaga-jaga agar aku tak spontan berteriak kegirangan, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak akan benar-benar nekat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia—ia yang sedari tadi kucari itu tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah jendela kaca besar perpustakaan yang tertutup. Matanya terpejam, dadanya naik turun teratur, sepertinya dia sedang tertidur. Cahaya mentari sore yang masuk melalui kaca jendela terbiaskan secara sempurna mengenai rambut dan wajahnya, menambah ketampanan pria itu.

Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja besar, kulirik meja itu, ada sebuah buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di sana, yah mungkin itu tadi buku yang ia baca sebelum ia tertidur seperti sekarang.

Aku berpikir,haruskah aku membangunkannya dan kehilangan pemandangan yang indah ini? Atau apakah aku harus menunggunya terbagun sendiri? Ah, sepertinya dari segi manapun pilihan kedua lebih bagus ….

Aku pun kembali mengambil langkah yang tadi sempat terhenti, melangkah menuju seberang meja tempat ia tertidur dan duduk tepat di seberangnya, menopang dagu dan menikmati saat-saat aku bisa memperhatikan wajah tampannya dengan jelas tanpa terganggu seperti ini. Rasa senangnya benar-benar tak dapat terlukiskan!

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Aku enggan melirik jam. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, entah berapa menit sudah kuhabiskan untuk memperhatikannya seperti ini, entah berapa lama sudah aku tersenyum karenanya. Mau sampai besok pun, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Terlalu rugi untuk merasa demikian.

Tanganku tanpa sadar mulai menggapai rambutnya, membelai helaian rambut bergelombang coklat itu perlahan, kemudian turun menyentuh garis wajahnya. Aku tak bisa berhenti melakukannya, dadaku bergemuruh menyuruh diriku untuk menghentikan hal itu, namun tak bisa. Aku terlalu terbius rasa penasaran dan rasa sukaku padanya. Aku tak peduli jika ia terbangun dan mendapati aku, muridnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya tidur dan kini tengah membelainya lembut. Aku sungguh tak peduli.

Namun akhirnya itu terjadi, saat diriku tengah asik mengusap pipinya pelan sambil terus mengulum senyum, ia terbangun dan tersenyum padaku, "Sudah puas, Gadis Kecil?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri yang amat memalukan ini.

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Gelagapan.

Yap, aku gelagapan, salah tingkah. Aku langsung menarik jemariku yang tadi 'bermain' di wajah dan rambutnya. Mengalihkan pandanganku yang sudah mulai terasa berkunang-kunang, pipi terasa panas dan memerah, kepala terasa ingin pecah tak sanggup menahan rasa malu ini.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi kalau _Sensei_ sudah bangun?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun sayang, sepertinya suara yang tercipta terlalu banyak mengeluarkan getaran. Membuat diriku semakin terlihat mencurigakan.

Ia meluruskan punggungnya yang tadi sedikit merosot dari dudukan kursi, "Karena kelihatannya kamu begitu menikmati wajah tidurku, aku pun menjadi tak tega."

Ah aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya, karena pandanganku tak jatuh padanya, melainkan pada lorong panjang di belakang kami. Aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya. Sungguh, siapa yang masih punya muka jika sudah 'tertangkap basah' seperti ini?

Ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat. Aku terlalu sibuk mengatur napas dan detak jantung yang tak beraturan karena shock akan "kejutan" tadi. Hal itu membuatku tak menyadari jika sekarang gantian jemari tangannya yang menelusup ke rambutku. Aku tersentak terkejut dan refleks langsung menatapnya bingung.

Diriku hanya bisa diam saat pandangan kami bertemu. Awalnya hanya tangan kanannya yang berada di rambutku, namun kini tangan kirinya pun tak ketinggalan untuk membelai lembut helaian _auburn_ku.

Kemudian kedua tangan itu turun ke pipiku, mengusapnya pelan. Entah seperti apa rupa wajahku sekarang, yang pasti tidak karuan dengan dominasi warna merah padam. Oh Tuhan, sepertinya jantungku sudah tak bisa lagi bekerja secara normal, paru-paruku sudah tak bisa lagi melakukan fungsinya dengan benar, mataku pun ikut-ikutan tak ingin beranjak dari tatapannya yang mematikan.

"Rambutmu lembut ya, Mamori."

Tuhan, kumohon hentikanlah waktu untukku, sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih, sungguh.

_**GYUUT**_

.

Eh?

"Sakit!" aku meringis tiba-tiba karena kesakitan.

"Pfft … wajahmu lucu sekali!"

Kedua tangannya masih berada di pipiku, tapi keadaannya berubah. Kini, kedua tangan itu menarik pipi ini ke samping, mencubitnya. Tak terlalu keras memang, tapi sakitnya tetap terasa. Ia sendiri tertawa renyah atas pekerjaannya, mempermainkanku.

Hatiku lantas berkecamuk. Rasa senang dan berdebar-debar tadi hilanglah sudah. Rasanya diriku ingin menangis keras-keras saja. Hatiku terasa sakit sekali.

Melihat diriku terdiam seperti itu ia pun juga langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Menarik jari-jarinya kembali ke dirinya, "Maaf, Mamori." Ucapnya lirih.

Aku merespon dengan gelengan pelan, kemudian mencoba tersenyum untuk menetralkan suasana, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa _Sensei_, tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja."

"Syukurlah, hm, jadi bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di sini?" ia mulai memperlebar jarak antara kami yang tadi sempat sangat dekat dengan bersandar pada kursinya. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

"Aku mencarimu ke ruang guru dan Karin _sensei_ memberitahu padaku kamu ada di sini." Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursiku, mulai mengatur ulang napas dan segenap perasaan.

Tapi, entah aku yang terlalu peka atau mataku hanya salah lihat, mata Yamato _sensei_ terlihat meredup saat ia mendengar diriku menyebut nama Karin _sensei_, namun sepersekian detik selanjutnya, sorot mata itu berubah kembali menjadi penuh sinar dan kehangatan seperti biasa.

"Lalu, kenapa mencariku?"

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga pada topik mengapa aku bisa berada di sini dan mengalami kejadian tadi. Aku sungguh sepenuhnya mulai merasa tenang dan lega.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membawaku tadi ke UKS." Jawabku dengan suara kecil. Entahlah ia bisa mendengar suaraku tadi atau tidak.

Mendengar hal itu ia tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama, aku memang harus melakukan itu. Kau muridku, Mamori. Yah, walaupun memang secara teknis baru satu hari." Ia tertawa dan aku yang terbawa suasana pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Sekaligus juga pelanggan tetap restoran keluargaku."

Yamato _sensei _mengangguk mantap. "Yap!"

_**Hanya menjadi murid Mamori ... hanya murid.**_

_._

_/salahkah jika aku cinta dia?/_

_._

Kereta menuju kotaku sore ini cukup penuh sehingga aku kehabisan tempat duduk. Yah sudahlah, berdiri sekali-kali pun tak apa. Toh tadi semangatku sudah terisi lagi setelah berbincang dengan Yamato _sensei_.

"Silahkan duduk,"

Seorang anak lelaki tinggi—mungkin sekitar 2 meter yang duduk di depanku berdiri, mempersilakanku untuk duduk di tempatnya barusan.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat seragamnya yang sama denganku, tak menyangka jika akan ada anak Deimon yang satu kereta.

"Terima kasih." Aku pun duduk di tempatnya tadi dengan mata masih memperhatikan dirinya.

Blazernya tidak lagi sehijau punyaku, menandakan bahwa dia kakak kelas. Garis wajah dan matanya yang tegas meninggalkan kesan angkuh. Rambutnya yang hitam semakin membuatnya terlihat 'galak'. Tangan dan kakinya terlalu panjang untuk ukuran orang Jepang menurutku.

Jujur sekarang aku merasa senang karena mengetahui ada kakak kelas yang rumahnya searah denganku.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Oh yah, sepertinya dia memang galak.

_._

_~TBC~_

_._

a/n:

mumpung liburan, akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega dan bisa update fict ini juga alhamdulillah~

dan ternyata baru sadar fict ini sudah 8 bulan tidak diupdate haha *ketawamiris* maaf ya buat para readers yang menantikan fict ini (semoga ada hehe).

Oh ya pada tahu cowok yang nyempil di akhir cerita itu siapa? Itu Kakei Shun. Hihihihihihihi XD

Akhir kata, bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, diharapkan memberi saran dan kritikannya atas fict ini. Sankyuu~

Wassalam,

hana-chan kirei. *mungkin akan hiatus menjelang UN dan SNMPTN*

* * *

><p>Balesan ripiu:<p>

Mitsuki ota: apa kabar? Haha makasih lho ya sudah baca dan menyempatkan merepiu! Err, kayaknya masalah anak sekolah dimana-mana sama aja ya XD ayo berjuang sama-sama ._.b

Ariya 'no' miji: makasih ya udah negebut baca sama review dan maaf ya kalau updatannya lama u,u oh yang di ruang guru itu emang Mr. Akaba kok ._.d

Siebte Gloxinia: heiya Glo! Kurang panjang? Maap baru mampunya segini dan yang ini pun nggak panjang ;w; mungkin chap depan akan lebih panjang, thanks buat reviewnya~

jonghoshinoxxxsai: syukurlah kamu suka emm ... aku harus panggil apa? Terima kasih sudah baca + review ^^

uciha athrun: halo! Syukurlah kalau kamu suka fict ini, mungkin chap depan akan kuusahakan lebih panjang dan updatenya lebih cepat ya~ semoga suka dengan chap ini :)

BigKuma: hei din, gimana idul adhanya? Selamat gak? *eh

LalaNur Aprilia: halo Lala, kamu boleh manggil aku apa aja kok. Ini udah lanjut, makasih banyak loh buat reviewnya~

...

Terima kasih semua! Sampai jumpa di chap depan dan jangan lupa reviewnya XD


End file.
